


Comfort

by SyverneSien



Series: refresh au [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fishing, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Realm of Mianite, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyverneSien/pseuds/SyverneSien
Summary: Karl gets some well-needed hugs. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Karl Handforth/Lord Mianite (Mianite)
Series: refresh au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843156
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Me when I started this AU: oh ill add karlanite for flavour  
> Me now: i guess this ship is my life now, whoops

“Mia-” Karl pushed away but the god pulled him back with a hum. “Mia, I can’t cuddle with you all day.” And yet Karl wasn’t really fighting, just letting the god re-envelop him in warmth every time he tried to escape.

“Why not, my champion?” Mianite asked, sounding genuinely confused. Karl thought that the title sounded much too formal for being wrapped up in his god’s arms. “Dawn was only a few hours ago.”

“Exactly!” Karl rolled over to face away from Mianite, the silky sheets moving around him like water. It was Mianite’s bed, in the god’s home somewhere in the Overworld - Karl didn’t know where, as Mianite always teleported him. “It’s almost noon,” Karl protested, trying to get up. “I promised Tom that we could go fishing and talk about… talk about you-know-who this afternoon.” Jordan. Because, even though Karl now had a wonderful boyfriend as well as a benevolent god, things weren’t perfect.

Mianite pressed a soft kiss to the side of Karl’s neck. “As your god, I demand that you stay in bed a bit longer,” he stated, wrapping one arm around Karl’s chest and tugging him back. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you go in time for you to meet with Tom.”

Karl sighed and stopped resisting, moving back over to face Mianite and letting his head fall against the god’s chest. His hand quickly tangled in Mianite’s loose tunic and he felt Mianite run fingers through his hair. Karl hummed and Mianite did it again, coaxing Karl into lifting his head until their lips met in a brief but tender kiss.

“My gorgeous champion,” Mianite murmured reverently, words fluttering against Karl’s skin. The way Mianite said ‘champion’ had changed, but only when he said it to Karl. It sounded like ‘boyfriend’, with an added something that Karl couldn’t place. “I love you, Karl.”

Karl’s heartbeat sped up and he whispered back, “I love you too, Mia.” The sun was slanting through an open window, catching Mianite’s monochrome hair and perfectly tanned skin and giving it a warm golden glow that made Karl’s breath catch in his throat. Mianite’s light blue eyes sparkled with love and Karl smiled. He  _ should _ insist upon leaving, but… frankly, he was far too comfortable in Mianite’s embrace to struggle again.

Mianite rolled onto his back and pulled Karl with him, moving the caveman so that he was curled against Mianite’s chest. Mianite continued to stroke through Karl’s messy locks with his fingers, sending a tingle down Karl’s spine. The steady, rhythmic pounding of the god’s heartbeat resonated in Karl’s ear, convincing Karl to let his eyes close and relax in a way that he couldn’t anywhere else.

Karl’s time in the mirror realm had taken a toll on him, making him jumpy and always cold, slightly uneasy when alone and uncomfortable when with others, but those feelings melted away with Mianite’s presence. Mianite was a god - a god that loved Karl and was intent on protecting him - and though it had taken a little while for Karl to settle in with him, when they were in Mianite’s house, isolated from the rest of the world, Karl could be at peace. Karl knew every nook and cranny of Mianite’s home by this point - the feel of every couch, the colour of every wall, the view from every window. Karl loved his tree, but here he could really be comfortable, plus, everything radiated  _ Mianite. _ He could forget about everything beneath the distant sound of crashing waves and the quiet hum of magic because the only memories associated with this place were full of love.

“You’re tense,” Mianite commented, running a hand over Karl’s back.

Karl blinked. “No, I’m not,” he objected quietly, but he could feel his body loosening as Mianite gently pressed magic into his skin. Unlimited cosmic power and Mianite was using it to give Karl a massage. Karl supposed that was one of the perks of dating a god. He sighed softly in relief.

“Isn’t that better?” Mianite prompted, sliding fingers under Karl’s chin and lifting it so that ice-blue eyes met sapphire. “I told you that I would take care of you.”

This time it was Karl that closed the gap, lazily brushing his lips against Mianite’s before moving into a proper kiss. Gentle, as always - everything was gentle with Mianite. And Karl was happy with that. There was no yearning for anything more - Tom could joke as much as he wanted, but they slept in the same bed simply because it was comfortable.

“Yeah,” Karl finally answered, speaking against Mianite’s lips. “Much better. Thanks, Mia.” Karl could feel the god’s lips twitch into a smile. Then Mianite pulled away to kiss Karl’s forehead, making Karl grin.

“You should go,” Mianite said after a long, comfortable silence. “Regretfully, I have things to attend to as well.” Mianite’s hand cupped the back of Karl’s neck and the other closed around his wrist.

“Can I borrow a shirt?” Karl asked. “I don’t like wearing shirts after I’ve slept in them.” That was partially true. Karl also just wanted to steal one of Mianite’s nice tunics.

Mianite laughed. “Of course, my champion. I’ll leave while you change. Just meet me in the sitting room when you’re ready and I’ll take you back to the Isles.” Mianite kissed Karl again, this time slow and lingering, before vanishing, leaving only an imprint on the sheets and the faint smell of ocean salt to indicate that he had ever been there at all.

* * *

“Where have you been, mate? I didn’t see you at all this morning. Sleep in late?” Tom questioned as Karl approached, pausing in his act of hauling a rickety wooden boat across the sand.

Karl scratched the back of his head. “Er, actually, I was…” he hesitated. There was no way to say it that wouldn’t get him teased. “I was staying over at Mianite’s place.” Karl tugged gently at the hem of the shirt he was wearing. It was just a generic white shirt - only the smell indicated that it belonged to somebody else, and Karl doubted that Tom could identify it.

Tom blinked as if he were expecting Karl to declare that it was a joke. When Karl didn’t, Tom snorted. “Would you like an award?” the zombie asked.

Karl paused, confused. “What?”

“For being the first one to get laid by a god,” Tom clarified, and Karl could feel his face burning.

“No. Just… no. We did not… no,” Karl stammered quickly. “Nothing like that. Do you need help with the boat?” Karl moved closer to where Tom was standing.

_ “Sure _ you didn’t,” Tom drawled sarcastically, punctuating it with a roll of his eyes. “Grab the other end and help me carry this thing,” he directed. Then he continued his earlier statement with, “You’re telling me that you and a man with one of the most perfect bodies I’ve ever seen spent the entire night together and just…  _ cuddled?” _

“Oi, he’s my boyfriend, not yours,” Karl shot back. “You can’t tell me what we do or don’t do.” He moved over to the boat and hoisted up his end, helping Tom move it down the beach. “Just because you’re desperate for a lay doesn’t mean we all are.”

Tom gasped in faux offence. “I’m hurt, Karl! Me,  _ desperate?” _ Tom snickered. “Believe me, I’m not even trying.” The zombie stepped back into the water and glanced around. “I think this should be good - thanks, mate.”

Karl set the boat down, waves lapping at the wood, and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. He was suddenly glad that he had stolen Mianite’s shirt - it was a bit too big and therefore allowed for more airflow, and on a sweltering day like this, he could use that.

Tom coughed deliberately, drawing Karl’s attention. “I, uh, I’m happy for you and Mianite, really,” Tom admitted, a bit sheepishly. “It’s definitely… well, I’ve never seen Mianite like that before, in any world. He must love you a lot.” The zombie gazed at him expectantly.

Karl gripped the side of the boat with both hands. “I love him a lot, too,” he added gently. “Let’s get this boat out, the fish won’t catch themselves.” Karl let out a long exhale. “Get in and I’ll push.”

Tom didn’t argue and just clambered into the oak boat. Once the zombie was seated, Karl mustered his strength and heaved. Neither Tom nor the boat were very heavy, so it didn’t take much effort to get the boat properly into the water. Once it was afloat, Karl hoisted himself into the back of the boat, letting Tom grab his arm and help pull him onboard.

“New shirt?” Tom asked, his cocky and teasing attitude returning. While waiting for Karl to reply, he picked up one of the paddles and dipped it into the waves, pushing the boat away from shore.

“You could say that,” Karl answered vaguely, glancing back at Tom’s island. “I don’t think we have to go very far out, mate.” The ocean made him uneasy, as a lot of things did now. It had been Ianite’s domain, which therefore associated it now with the Darkness.

Tom continued to paddle and Karl felt envious - all those layers of black and the zombie wasn’t even sweating. “The better fish are further out,” Tom insisted.

Karl adjusted the collar of the shirt and joined Tom in paddling, though he hoped that Tom would take his advice and they’d stop soon. When they did stop, Karl slumped back against the side of the boat and let out a long sigh. He gazed up at the sky, the soft blue and wispy grey-white reminding him so much of Mianite, and completely missed whatever Tom was saying to him.

“Karl?” Tom snapped his fingers in front of Karl’s face and Karl jumped.

“What?” Karl replied sharply, blinking.

Tom cleared his throat, looking amused. “I asked if you could hand me my fishing pole,” the zombie repeated, extending his hand. Karl retrieved the item in question from beside him and placed it in Tom’s open palm. “Thank you!” Tom sang, grinning.

They fished for a short while without speaking much, just a bit of light banter and meaningless chatter, before Tom brought up the topic they’d really set up the fishing trip to discuss.

“So,” Tom started bluntly, “about Jordan.” He paused there as if pondering what to say next. “I didn’t see him during our expedition. What’s he- how’s he doing?” Tom’s tone was forcefully light as if Jordan was simply off on an adventure instead of sworn to their archenemy.

Karl took a deep breath. The ocean… why did they have to choose the  _ ocean? _ But he spoke anyway, saying slowly, “Not good.” Tom twitched a little at that, though Karl wasn’t exactly sure why, but the Dianitee didn’t interrupt. “I tricked him into helping me and the Darkness punished him for it. Then… I don’t know what the Darkness will do now that he failed to stop Mianite from rescuing me.” Karl folded his arms and dug his nails into his skin.

“But he’s okay, right? He’s still our friend, somewhere on the inside?” Tom’s eyes were too hopeful. Karl didn’t want to tell him the truth and crush that spark, but he had to. “Because you said that he’s Darkness because of Ianite-”

Karl cut him off with a sharp shake of his head. Tom’s face fell. “It’s… no, he’s gone. The Darkness punished him by forcefully removing his free will. He’s just… gone.” Karl’s voice cracked. “I don’t know how to get him back.” Karl looked down at his feet.

An arm wrapped around Karl’s shoulders and tugged him over to lean against Tom’s side. “Hey, it’s alright,” Tom murmured, though Karl could tell that Tom didn’t quite believe it, but Karl appreciated the sentiment. “We’ll figure out a way. We have Mianite and Dianite and Angrec on our side, remember? He’s not gone. Somehow, we’ll get our Jordan back.”

“Yeah.” Karl put his arm around Tom’s back. “You always win.” The rest of the thought was left unsaid - it wasn’t really Tom that always won, it was  _ Jordan _ that always won. And if Jordan always won… well, they were screwed, then, weren’t they?

But neither Tom nor Karl wanted to acknowledge that fact, and so the caveman and the zombie sat peacefully, their boat rocking gently on the waves, until they decided that it was time to go home.

* * *

“You’re worried,” Mianite identified, combing his fingers through Karl’s hair and making Karl sigh wistfully. “About the captain, I assume. And the zombie, maybe. You just want your friends to be happy.” Karl was curled up on Mianite’s couch, his head in the god’s lap. “But Karl, you have the right to be happy as well. You need to let things go sometimes. Yes, there’s a new challenge to tackle, but worrying about it all the time isn’t going to change things.”

Karl’s eyes fluttered closed as he tried to lose himself in the low rumble of Mianite’s voice and the repeated stroking of his hair. A quiet hum was all he gave to acknowledge the god’s words. He didn’t want to break the spell that was starting to settle over him.

“I’ll do the best I can to help,” Mianite promised quietly, “but… if it doesn’t work out… I won’t leave you again, Karl. You’ll still have me. You will  _ always _ have me.”

Karl rested his hand on Mianite’s knee. “I wish I’d loved you sooner,” Karl murmured.

Mianite sighed. “We have all the time in the world, my champion. Don’t try to change the past. I feel guilty about it as well. I shouldn’t have let you get hurt like that. But now…” Mianite’s fingers trailed over the side of Karl’s neck and made him shiver, “...I swear that the Darkness will never hurt you again, as long as I am alive.”

Karl was silent for a few long moments before he blinked his eyes open and whispered, “I love you, Mia.” 

The god hummed and gently slid his hands under Karl’s head to coax him into sitting up. Karl let Mianite move him, slightly bemused. Then Mianite smiled. “May I kiss you, Karl?”

“I practically live in your house, Mia, you don’t need to ask…” Karl trailed off as Mianite cupped his cheek and studied his face with adoring blue eyes. “Mia?”

Mianite leaned forward and pressed his lips against Karl’s. Mianite’s thumb rubbed gentle circles on Karl’s cheek as they embraced, the god’s other hand moving to sit on Karl’s hip. 

When the kiss was broken, Mianite stayed close to Karl, holding him tight. “I love you too, Karl,” he said, speaking against Karl’s skin. “You could move here properly if you wanted to. I could give you an enchanted item to bring you back and forth whenever you wish, and-”

Karl cut him off with another brief kiss. “I appreciate the offer, Mia, but… my island is home. And besides, we haven’t really been together very long,” Karl replied.

“Ah- yes, you’re right, I’m sorry,” Mianite murmured. “I admit that I am not… the most familiar with human relationships.”

“That’s okay.” Karl smiled. “I love you anyway, Mia.”

Mianite laughed quietly. “Would you like to go back to your island now, my champion?” the god asked, running his hand over Karl’s back in a soothing motion.

“No,” Karl replied quickly with a slight squeak, to which Mianite raised an eyebrow. “No, I want to stay. I just… you were right, earlier. I  _ am _ worried. But it’s so much easier when I’m with you.” Karl rested his head against Mianite’s chest, steadying himself. “I trust you, Mia.”

“And I will not let you down,” Mianite promised, “but that is a conversation for another day. For now…” Mianite wrapped Karl in a firm, warm hug. Karl sighed in satisfaction. “Relax.”

Karl tangled his hands in Mianite’s shirt and closed his eyes, content.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop adding to this AU instead of working on other fics, but like... FLUFF


End file.
